Blink
Blink (Clarice Ferguson) is a fictional character, a Marvel Comics superhero featured in various X-Men-related series. Blink is a mutant and has the power of teleportation. Created by Scott Lobdell and Joe Madureira, the character first introduced in Uncanny X-Men #317 (1994). History Blink is a purple-skinned mutant with the power to teleport. Her "Age of Apocalypse" counterpart was the popular member and leader of the Exiles. The origins of the young mutant called Blink stretch back to the Victorian era and the vast machinations of the immortal mutant Apocalypse. After leaving Egypt, Apocalypse traveled the world, spawning innumerable offspring. The descendants of Apocalypse called themselves Clan Akkaba and, through the ages, challenged each other in contests to attain the title of “fittest” according to Apocalypse’s beliefs. The fates of this often contentious group were guided by Apocalypse’s servant Ozymandias. After a conflict with Dracula left the Clan Akkaba nearly destroyed, Ozymandias decided to revitalize the Clan himself. He hired a prostitute called Miss Ferguson to have intimate relations with the catatonic Fredrick Slade, one of the only surviving members of Clan Akkaba. Fredrick possessed a form of teleportation which he passed on to his great-great granddaughter, Clarice Ferguson. Clarice Ferguson was a young, inexperienced mutant who was targeted as a member of the next generation of mutants by the Phalanx. The technological alien race couldn't absorb mutants, and had decided to kidnap and experiment on young mutants. They stole Professor Xavier's list of new mutants, which included Clarice. Along with Husk, M, and Skin (who would become founding members of Generation X) she was entombed within the Phalanx as a test subject on the assimilation of mutant tissue. Little has been revealed about Clarice’s early life. Her powers manifested when she was a teenager and did so quite tragically. When she first used her powers, she was knocked unconscious. When she awoke, she found herself in a pool of blood. At the time, she vowed to never use her powers against another living being again. Having been brought up in the brutal Age of Apocalypse by her world's version of Sabretooth, Blink eventually became "unstuck in time" —'' exiled from her home reality. Recruited by the Timebroker and entrusted with the Tallus, a wrist-worn device that provides mission info, she and a team of fellow Exiles were charged with repairing the broken links in the chain of realities across the multiverse. Since that time, she has traveled from Earth to Earth, doing what must be done to put the multiverse back on the proper path. Powers & Abilities Blink is a mutant with the ability to create teleportational warps; carries a dagger and a set of javelins. Gallery Blink_animated.jpg|Blink in the ''X-Men animated series Blink_WXM.jpg|Blink in Wolverine and the X-Men Blink_Days_of_Future.jpg|Blink in X-Men Days of Future Past Category:Female Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:Mutants Category:Fighter Category:Live Action Heroes Category:X-Men Members Category:Amazons Category:Martial Artists Category:One-Man Army Category:Brutes Category:Rescuers Category:Protectors Category:Teenagers Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Vigilante Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Unwanted Category:Adventurers Category:Tragic Category:Determinators Category:Egalitarian Category:X-Force Members Category:Movie Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Superheroes